A Star Is Born
by fairysphinx
Summary: Canceled until further notice. I'm really bad at summaries, so it would be easier if you just read it and found out. Chapter two is up!
1. Default Chapter

A Star Is Born

Chapter One:

Incoming!

By: fairysphinx

fairysphinx:  Well, I just got made my way into a HUGE writer's block on my other stories, but I have writer's finger (when you absolutely HAVE to write/type something up, or you'll go crazy), so, I wrote this!  Star is supposed to be me, even though it's not my name just to let you know.  And I twisted some things, so it isn't like me in some areas (Yami: Yeah, like your age!).  There is a game I made up in this fic that doesn't exist in real life.  Well, on with the chapter!!!!

DISCLAIMER:  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

"Star, it's time for bed, Sweetheart!"  Star's mother called into the intercom that was hooked into her room.  Rather tackily, might I add.  Star sighed.  Her mother was such a nag.

"Give me just ten more minutes, please?"

"Ten minutes, and no more!"  Ten minutes.  That would be enough time to finish her duel.  She was playing,           'Yu-Gi-Oh:  Pegasus' Isle,' and was in the middle of a duel.  One that she was going to win.  That would put her up to eight starchips.  Almost enough to enter Pegasus' castle.  

Star was right.  She won the battle with her blue eyes ultimate dragon.  With three minutes to spare.  

'And I know what to do with them.'  Star then saved her game, turned off her Sega (sorry, I have a Sega, so I made it for Sega!), and took out her deck.  She drew the first two cards, but didn't have to look at them to know what they were.  The first was the Celtic Guardian, her very favorite card in the whole game.  The second was Silver Fang, her second favorite card.

"Good night, my Celtic Guardian,"  Star said, lightly kissing the card.  "Good night, my Silver Fang," she said, before lightly kissing that card.

"Star,"  her mother said, coming up the stairs, "I don't see why you keep that knapsack filled."

"Because, Mom, you never know when they'll need another duelist!"

"_Riiighhhttt._  Whatever you say.  Good night.  And try to keep your screams for Yami down to a minimum, would ya?"

"I'll try.  Good night!"  Star quickly put her deck back in it's protective covering, and then put it back in the leather pouch she got it from, before drifting off to sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Star awoke to the smell of a fire.  She was rather sore, and her head hurt.  As she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was the Celtic Guardian stoking a fire, and Silver Fang resting by her feet.

"Well, it's about time you woke up.  That must have been some bump on the head."

"Where-where am I?  And what are you doing out of your cards?  I don't see a holographer around anywhere!"

"Well, the first part is easy.  You're on Pegasus' island, where the Duel Monsters tournament takes place.  And  to the second part, neither Sliver Fang, nor I have any clue to why we are out of our cards."

"Good morning, Master.  Did you sleep well?"

"Like a log, Silver Fang.  Not one dream!" Star pouted.  And for the first time that she was awake, she looked at her pajamas.  They were anime-ish.  "Wha!!  What happened to my pajamas?"  Quickly, Star took out a mirror from her knapsack (yes, it's the same one she had at home).  Not only were her clothes like that of anime, she was, too!  Her hair was no longer short and dirty blonde (for those who don't know what that term means, it's a hair color that is a mixture of blonde, brown, and red). It was now long (about down to her lower back) and black.  Her eyes were bigger, and went from a mix of brown, green, and blue (a.k.a: indefinite) to a bright emerald green.  Star had gown three inches, to five feet, nine inches, and she was more full figured than before.  The fifteen-year-old gaped at the mirror in amazement.  "Is that…_ME_?"

"It seems to be, Master."

"Oh, just call me Star, okay?"

"As you wish."

"And do you guys mind if I gave you a nickname?  It kind of gets hard to keep saying 'Celtic Guardian' and 'Silver Fang' over and over again."

"As you wish. It doesn't matter to us."

"Alright, Silver Fang, I'm now going to call you…Zev, and Celtic Guardian, I am now going to call you…Kyne.  Is that all right?"

"Zev.  That has a nice ring to it."

"Kyne is to my likings."

"Yay!  I'm in a good mood!  This has go to be a dream!  It's too wonderful to be real!  I just hope  I don't wake up."  Kyne and Zev weren't listening, though.

"I smell a human.  Male.  And he is nearby.  Cel…I mean Kyne, let's check it out!"  As the two ran off into the woods, Star looked through her knapsack.  There was her deck in the leather pouch, food, water, a sleeping bag, and many other things that she had packed in it.  There were only two things that she didn't remember…a solid gold (okay, I know nothing can be solid gold.  This is just an exaggeration) gauntlet, with that eye thingy on it (you know, that eye that appears on Yami's forehead all the time, or that eye that is on all of the Millennium items) and a bunch of writing, and a tacky (yes, I think that it's tacky) duelist's glove, with star chips in it.  As Star laid back on the grass,  someone jumped out of the bush at her.  She screamed loudly, at the top of her lungs.

SCENE CHANGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yugi and company looked up as they heard a scream coming from somewhere out in the forest.

"Hey, what was that?"  Tristan asked.

"I bet it's them darn eliminators again, trying to cheat someone of their starchips!" Joey growled.

"Why are we standing around here, then?  Let's go!"  Yugi had taken off before he finished his sentence.  The rest of the group followed, as they followed the scream.

END OF CHAPTER ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fairysphinx:  Well, what did ya think?  Oh, I'm just brimming with ideas for the next chapter!  I'm going to get started right away!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  And please review my fic.  I know you have a lot to do, but I would be grateful to you if you took some time out of your busy schedules to review.  Thank you!  Have a nice day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  See ya!!!!!!!!!!  ^_~ 


	2. The Inevitable

A Star Is Born

**Chapter Two:**

**The Inevitable**

By:  fairysphinx 

fairysphinx:  Well, here we are again!  Chapter two!  Well, I have four review, three encouraging, so I'm going to keep writing.  But I'm just rambling on, so I think it's time to start the chapter, don't you think?

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, although I do own Star.

Yugi, followed by Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Bakura, ran into a clearing, where a HUMONGUS guy towered over a girl (Star) who was sitting on the grass.

"Hey!" Tristan shouted.  "Leave that kid alone!"  For the first time, the man took notice of them, and threw a bomb at them.  The bomb, being a paralyzation bomb, paralyzed the little group.

'Heh, now I'm glad that I took that bomb along.'

"Now, fork over your starchips, girly-girl!"  Star shook her head, no.  Joe Bob (sorry, I got sick of 'the eliminator') picked her up by the collar of her pajamas.  "**I SAID GIVE ME YOUR STARCHIPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"Leave her be!"  A sword was at the throat of the eliminator.

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it, tough guy?  You're too scared to even show your face!"  That wasn't too good of an idea.  The Celtic Guardian, also known as Kyne, stepped out of the bush, and Sliver Fang, also known as Zev, stationed himself right behind the eliminator.

"The only one who is afraid is you.  Bullies are more afraid of the people they bully, than the people you bully are afraid of you.  Now, be gone with you, after you bring the young ones back to normal."  Another bomb allowed Tea, Bakura, Tristan, Yugi, and Joey to move again.  Then, Joe Bob disappeared forever, after being chased away by Zev. 

Star's eyes misted over.  "My heroes!" she said, before glomping the cards.  

"Hey, Yug' isn't that the Celtic Guardian?  And Silver Fang?"

"Yes, Joey, it is!"

"Cool!  That girl must have one of those thing-a-ma-jigs Kaiba has!  I didn't think that they worked all that well, though.  I mean, speaking, whoa!"

"Thanks for helping us out."  Tea had already wondered up to Silver Fang (Zev) and the Celtic Guardian (Kyne).

"We were just doing our duty."

"Are you all right, Mas-I mean Star?"  Zev asked.

"Just fine, thanks to you two!"

"What's your duty?"

"We are to protect our Master, or perish."  Kyne was still answering Tea's questions.

"Who's your Master?"

"Tea!"

"What, Bakura?!"

"Stop being so rude!"

"We don't mind.  Our Master is the one whose starchips Joe Bob tried to steal."

"Oh.  Okay!"  Joey walked up and started poking Zev.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be able to put your hand through holographs?"

"Yes."  Tristan said, curiously.  He started poking Kyne.  After about a minute of poking, Star lost her temper.

"**STOP POKING ZEV AND KYNE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"  That got them to stop.  And that caused her to look at them.  "**OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  It can't be!!!!!!!!!!!!!  This has got to be a dream!!! Bakura, Tea, Tristan, Yugi, Joey!!!!!!  Plus Zev and Kyne!!!!!!!!!!!!!  **_PLEASE_** let this not be a dream!!!!"

"So, ya know our names?" Joey asked, proudly.

"Of course!  Who wouldn't?  Just about everyone in my whole school watches the show Yu-Gi-Oh!"

"I haven't heard of that show."

"It's about you guys!"

"Hey, neat!"

"Star, I think it would be a good idea if we got moving."

"All right, Kyne." 

'Wait, I'm in my pajamas!'  

||Star:  Hey, fairysphinx!||

|fairysphinx:  What?|

||Star:  You forgot to give me a change of clothes.||

|fairysphinx: Sorry!  There's now a change of clothes in your knapsack.|

||Star:  Thanks!||

"Just let me get dressed."  When she was finished changing, Star was in a loose,  blue skirt that came down just above her knees, a red tank top, covered by a forest green jacket with elbow-length sleeves, buttoned between her collarbones with a golden button, the rest of the jacket open.  On her feet were leather, high-heel, button-up boots that came up to two inches below her knees. Her black hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and had a floppy, forest green bow holding it up.  Also, Star had  put on the duelist's glove on her right hand (which had eight star chips), and the golden gauntlet on her left.  "Well, let's go!"

The duelist arenas were bigger than Star had thought them to be.  Figuring that they would stand out too much, Zev and Kyne were covered in blankets, to look like they were wearing cloaks.  It worked.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the rookies.  I see you've got some new friends!"  Mai was being very annoying.  She knew it, and she loved it.  "Are you _all_ going hungry, now?"

"Huh?  What's she talking about, Yugi?"

"Oh, didn't they tell you?  Tisk, tisk, boys!"

"If you guys were hungry, you could have told me.  I have plenty of food."

"That's right, boys.  Let a girl come to your rescue.  Everyone knows they're the stronger!  And who's your other friends?  The ones in the cloaks?  They look like fugitive who are hiding from the law!"

"Alright, that's it!  You can make fun of _me_ all you want, but don't go making fun of anyone else!"

"Oh, I shaking in my boots."

"I challenge you to a duel, Mai!"

"I accept!  Be ready to fork over your starchips.  How many are we playing for, anyhow?"

"How about three?"

"Fine!"  Each player drew five cards (I hope you don't mind, but I'm terrible at making up duels, so I'm just going to hit auto-calc.).  

*                                                                                        *                                                               *

"I don't understand how I could loose!" Mai whined.  "I was winning!"  Star had a smug look on her face.  "Here!"  She took off three starchips and handed them to Star, who shook her head, no.

"Keep them, Mai.  That duel was just to avenge the people whom you insulted."

"Well!"  Mai stormed off.  Star sighed and giggled.

"That was sure fun!"

*                                                                                        *                                                               *  

That night, Star looked up in the sky.  Everyone else had gone to sleep, Zev had caught wind of someone not too far off, and Kyne just kind of disappeared.  She was alone.  

Star decided to role through all that had happened.  'Okay, I went to bed yesterday in my bed.  I woke up today on Duelists' Island.  Met Kyne and Zev, attacked by an eliminator, saved by Zev and Kyne;  met Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Bakura;  dueled Mai.'  A rustle in a bush nearby brought her back to reality.  Kyne and Zev emerged from it.

"Hey, guys."

"I thought you would have been asleep by now, Star."

"Well, I couldn't sleep.  I guess I just needed time to think over things.  I mean, it's not every day that you get teleported to-"  Something was wrong.  Something wasn't right.  Getting up, Star took a step or two back from the cards.

"What's the matter?" Kyne asked.  Star shook her head.

"Imposters."

"What?" Zev growled.

"You are not my friends.  You are imposters."

"What makes you say that?"

"Do you think I'm dumb?  I spend 7 hours a day at school, 8 asleep, 2 eating, 2 hours dueling, and the other 5 hours studying my cards.  I think I would know my cards, thank you very much!"  They chuckled evilly.  In unison, they said:

"So, you managed to find your way out of the fog…this time.  But next time you might not be so lucky!!!!!!!!!"  Star fell a dull pain at the back of her head, and all went black.

When she awoke, the sun was just beginning to peek its sleepy head over the horizon.  Zev was sleeping peacefully my her feet, but he stirred awake, when she moved.  Kyne sat up in a tree nearby, hidden from sight.  Tea was in her tent, and the boys were sprawled out, miscellaneously, around the clearing.  All of them were still sleeping.  'Maybe it was just a dream,' Star thought.  Except for two problems.  First, she wasn't where she went to sleep the night before, and two, the back of her head throbbed painfully. 

**End of Chapter Two!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

fairysphinx:  Well, how was chapter two?  I hope you liked it!  Chapter three will be coming out whenever I get to it, but I hope that it will be soon.  So, I leave you now, to ponder this chapter.  Bye!


End file.
